This Is Me and My Life
by PorcelainMannequin
Summary: A summary of how Nora came to be - how her parents met and how they married, how they settled into life and had a daughter, all the way up until the very last moment of their lives. Their regrets; their triumphs; their life. If you haven't already, you may want to read "My Life Has Changed" first so you get the general idea of what's going on so far :)
1. Chapter 1

I realized I hadn't put very much on my OC Nora's life, just a quick backstory. So here is this. Also, if you've read "My Life Has Changed" you'll know that Nora was born in Scotland(like me!)So this is set in Scotland. If you don't understand any Scottish phrases, look them up, and everything is written in Scottish pronunciation! :3 Nora comes in later, for now it's her parents lives and stuff :P Enjoy!

* * *

The sky was a dark grey, and the sun was gone. Looked like it would rain soon. It had already rained earlier, so the grass was squelching in mud, whilst the concrete had been turned from white to near-black. There was a handful of people around, mainly guys from college and a few girls dotted here and there. With a sigh, Angus Bancroft looked down, black bangs falling into his eyes; bored of staring at the fast approaching clouds. He made to begin going home but was stopped by a male voice shouting his name from behind him. Sighing, he turned - he had a feeling he already knew who it was. Sure enough, there was Bruce McCormac, hurrying over to Angus, his trademark sneer settled on his pale lips.

"Hey, Bancroft. I'm short on money, near completely skint," he said, glancing back at his cronies with a snort, "so, I'm going to have to.._mooch_ money from yeh." with this, he held out his hand expectantly as Angus fished around in his pockets. Shrugging, he pulled the pockets inside out, revealing lint-speckled fabric, to show they were empty.

"Sorry, Brucie. No money for yeh today." he added, and before McCormac could interrupt, he continued immediately. "In fact, here's a muckle good idea," he said, smiling in mock excitement, "You could get yer arse off the curb and get yerself a job!" He was satisfied to see Bruce go red with anger.

"See you? I'll gee you a skelpit lug! You'll no gee me cheek again!" he raised his arm to strike him and Angus flinched as Bruce's hand hit him a first time, causing Angus to overbalance and fall, but not a second time. He looked up and saw a young lady - about his age, 18 - standing in front of him. She wore a pair of cutoff khaki shorts that reached her knees and a loose blue shirt covered in little pen drawings. Wisps of fabric from where the shorts had been cut off moved occasionally in the steadily-growing wind. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and it swished as she gave Bruce an earful.

"No you'll no hurt him! The amount o' times you've irked him, _he _should be giving _you _the skelp! Awa' with you, yeh skinny-malinky longleg fools!" Grumbling about 'having a girl fight his battles', they slunk off, muttering and casting glares over their shoulders. The girl turned and smiled. This revealed a row of teeth with one front tooth missing. Angus found this oddly endearing. "Are yeh alright, sir? Yeh've got a red cheek from that fool." she added, concerned. Angus smiled, finding this woman very beautiful. He smiled wide.

"Aye, ah'm alright. Thanks fer that, by the way," he said, smoothing out his plain white shirt and patting dirt from his jeans, "Mah name's Angus Bancroft, what's yours?" the girl grinned. "Mah name's Bridget Cain! D'ye want to be mates?" Angus grinned too now. "Aye, sure I do!" They turned and started bickering playfully as though they'd been friends for years, smiling and laughing with each other.

So off they went; Angus and Bridget, immediate best friends; little did they know that they would have a future, a life together; and then eventually a daughter. They didn't know it yet, but soon they'd find out for themselves. And they would not regret a thing.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I will do more next chapter if it's liked enough. If anyone's finding the Scottish-speak too hard to read, tell me and I'll do something about it for you :) Google them for now or ask me via pm. In the next few chapters they'll get older in years and it will gradually stop. Please leave a review and tell me how I did! :D


	2. Chapter 2

This is soon after they make friends - near graduation. To me it seems like most of this is focused on Angus but there will be more Bridget. I still feel like people are going to struggle with the Scots-speak - the next chapter will be moving out together and by then it will have stopped, sort of died off. Enjoy!

* * *

_**ONE DAY BEFORE GRADUATION DAY**_

Angus was ready for this. He had waited so long. Sure, he was nervous, but he was also really happy. He looked at himself in his mirror, inspecting the graduation robe he was to wear when he went up onstage to collect his diploma. The outside was black whilst the inner robe was a light shade of blue. His black tie contrasted with the blue and reminded him of his national flag as he smiled, stroking his college's logo. Really, he was going to miss some of his college friends - specifically his roommate; he'd had some good times with that guy. Angus turned once in the robe, making sure it sat right, before sighing and removing it for tomorrow. The second he closed his cupboard doors the doorbell went, playing its melody throughout the house. His eyes widened as he swapped out the dress shirt for a regular orange one and rushed to the stairs. _She's early, _he thought, moving quickly. His mum was already reaching for the handle. "Ma! I'll get it!" His words were ignored and as the door opened he watched in horror as his English mother answered to his new girlfriend Bridget.  
"Oh, hello poppet! You must be Bridget yes? Angus told me he had a guest...come in, his room's upstairs. He should be in there." Angus heard a thank-you - this was his cue to return to his room and begin gathering up his discarded clothes and dumping them in the cupboard and shoving bits and pieces under the bed. A knock at his bedroom door slowed him and he sat on the newly-made bed. He cleared his throat quietly and sat as straight as possible.

"Come in, Bree!" he called, excited; she opened the door slowly, looking around the tidy room and gazing at Angus as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeh just gave this a quick skite o'er when yeh heard me comin', didn't yeh?" she deadpanned, smiling in amusement as her boyfriend slumped, a sheepish look on his face as he grinned.

"Aye, I did. Yeh know me so well, Bree." he laughed, standing to greet her. She was wearing a blue pinstripes dress with a narrow black belt buckled around her waist; it hung down to her knees and showed off the shape of her bust and her shoulders. Her hair had been tied up in a french braid, complete with the lotus clip Angus himself had given her for her eighteenth birthday several months ago. Not too formal, not too casual - Angus loved it; he thought she looked beautiful in anything, but this raised the bar. Their lips met briefly and he tasted her strawberry lipgloss as she sighed happily. "Nice o' yeh to be early, nearly givin' me a bloody heart attack!" he grinned, relishing in the sound of her sweet laugh. With a final kiss he grinned at her. "Yeh ready then?"

* * *

The night air felt good on their faces, ruffling a few loose strands of their hair as they walked; they were going to meet a few friends for what could possibly be their last night together. Angus didn't have to worry too much - he had just thrown on a 3/4 sleeve black and navy checked shirt with some black jeans. His hair had just been mussed for a couple of minutes. They walked in silence, hand in hand, listening to the music emanating from certain pubs and the chatter of people around them. It was a Saturday night after all, and that meant parties and celebrations everywhere. Within half an hour Bridget saw their friends at the club where they were meeting and nudged her boyfriend. "Angus," she spoke, "Over there, it's them!" Angus grinned and carefully led her across the road as their friends cheered. There waiting for them was Camilla and her twin sister Laura, both with pixie-cuts dyed bright pink; Robert, Angus' roommate; Elsa, Bridget's roommate and finally Markus, Laura's boyfriend. They all laughed together as they paid themselves in.

The bright colors of the strobe light and the music thudding from the stereos felt nostalgic - people were gathered on the dance floor, scattered round the room everywhere and a few were even standing on tables. One table held copious amounts of beer and alcohol in plastic cups. While the twin sisters, Markus, and Robert went to retrieve drinks, Elsa, Bridget and Angus danced as three, laughing at how bad their moves were happily. This little group of friends noticed, however, that Bridget drank nothing but water the whole night, adamantly refusing any form of alcohol. It didn't dampen their spirits though, and they partied on.

At some point at around 11pm, Elsa said something unheard over the music, grinned and pointed to their friends. Robert was kissing Camilla whilst Laura got it on with Markus, all four of them sitting underneath the large DJ's table. Their arms were wrapped around each other. Bridget laughed and made a gagging motion as they continued, and Angus rolled his eyes playfully, excusing themselves and grabbing Bridget as the song ended. Minutes later they were outside in the cool air, away from all the sweaty bodies and bellowing singers. They had been in there for three hours at least.

"Jeez, Angus, where did you learn to dance? In a chicken house?" she laughed, watching Angus shake his head with a smile.

"Aye, because yeh were just _so _much better than I am!" he joked, laughing at his girlfriend's reply.

"Wasn't I? I was the best in there and yeh know it." she shrieked with laughter when she was quickly picked up bridal-style in Angus's hands. He leaned down and she reached up, and their lips met again. "We should be gettin' back home." she yawned, "It's gettin' muckle late and it's graduation day the morrow after all..." Angus nodded in agreement and he whipped out his cellphone, first calling a taxi then texting Elsa to let her know they were on their way.

* * *

The sun beat down on the heads of the graduating classes, casting a warm glow over everything it touched. Angus and Bridget never let go of each other's hands once; nudging their heads against shoulders, the odd smile here and there and the occasional kissing. They had woken up together the night before (after ensuring Bridget's parents were out) and this had pleased them to no end. Today they would graduate, start their lives as an official couple. They already had plans to move out together as soon as Bridget turned 21. Bridget's name was called and she strode up onstage to accept her award. The Dean offered the chance of a speech and she complied, smiling. The old Dean adjusted the mic for her and she began. "My classmates," she spoke, "It's been a great time learning with yeh all, and the support I've received from both staff and students is _amazin', _and without it I wouldn't be here the day. I have to thank ma family and my boyfriend too, 'cos their support helped me most." She smiled again at Angus as the people started cheering and clapping as she walked off. As the next names were called Angus caught her in a hug.

"Lass, that was...fantastic." he said, feeling her shrug modestly under him. Her voice showed the happiness and the obvious smile.

"It was just a short wee thing. I'm glad yeh liked it though, Angus." His name was called and he smiled and made his own speech, similar to Bridget's but filled with his own love.

_**AFTER THE CEREMONY**_

Angus was surrounded by noise; mums and dads congratulating their children, music in the background as refreshments were passed round, the chatter of students. "Oh, dear, we're so proud of you!" Angus's own mum was in tears of happiness as his dad clapped him on the back, smiling as his wife continued with a sniff. "Finally graduated, you're a man now..." she excused herself to stand off to the left and cry a bit and Mr Bancroft chuckled, shuffling his feet on the grass.

"Well done son. Knew yeh'd get here one day. There's a gift waitin' for yeh when yeh get home, a graduation present. First though Bridget's gotta talk to yeh about somethin'. We'll meet yeh at home, go on and spend some time at a cafe or somethin' and we'll see yeh then." With several goodbyes the couple finished talking to their families and returned to Bridget's currently empty house. After going to her room and sitting on the bed, Angus waited, looking concerned.

"Angus..." Bridget breathed, looking at the floor; the boy waited nervously, heart beating erratically. Her eyes drifted upwards and grinning up at him, she said, "In six months...yeh're gonna be a daddy."

Angus's heart skipped a beat. He stared at his girlfriend's stomach; their child, as of yet unidentified gender, was in there. Had been growing in there for three months. Without his knowledge, his creation was growing steadily. Hesitantly, Angus placed a hand over where the bump would soon be. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see his child. Whether it was perfect or handicapped, ugly(impossible)or beautiful, he would love it forever, up until the very last second of his life. Seeing the look of worried anticipatio on the face of his girlfriend - no, his soulmate - he smiled and kissed her softly, relishing every moment, hands always on her stomach. When they pulled apart she looked down again. "I need ta know yer sure, Angus," she murmured, "A baby's a lotta work, lotta responsibility, and we have ta be sure-" she was cut off by Angus' lips pressing against her own.

"I'm as sure as anythin' Bree." he took her hands and smiled.

"That's great! So...names?" she asked, then before he could say anything she spoke, "I was thinkin' Nora fer a girl - just 'cause I like that name." Angus blinked and smiled.

"I like it too. If it's a boy, how about George?" At Bridget's nod, he added, "It's decided then; George fer a boy an' Nora fer a girl!" he hugged her tight, carefully, before they decided they should go to Angus' house soon to meet their parents for the family dinner. They knew they would have to announce the baby, but instead of feeling any kind of nervousness, they were excited. They both knew everyone would be overjoyed.

* * *

"Honey, Angus and Bridget will be back soon!" Melissa, Angus' mother, called to her husband as she laid the table, watching him cook. Mrs Bancroft admired her husband's cooking skills, knowing he could work for the Queen of England if he wanted to! Melissa herself couldn't cook to save her own life, and though this irked her a little when she wasn't able to make cookies and cakes for her son when she'd like, she was comforted and warmed by the fact that her husband always gave her some sort of credit; be it readying the ingredients or helping him decorate them, he always did it. Angus always loved them either way!

"Almost, Mel, just another five minutes, OK?" He gave the pot a final stir before turning to help with the table. "So when do yeh want ta show Angus his gifts?They still hidden away in th' livin' room?" He asked, placing the napkins in neatly folded squares next to every plate, "Wouldn't want him findin' 'em before we're ready fer him to." He took the butterknives out of the drawer and placed one to one side of each plate, so the forks were on the left. "Besides, only two of 'em are ours. The rest are from your parents and my ma." Melissa smiled as she stirred the pot for him.

"He'll understand, Julian," she said, "He'll do what he always does when he gets something - show his love and try to give back by cleaning!" she laughed, knowing her son would begin with his room like he always did. The doorbell rang and she squealed. "Oh, that'll be the Cains!" before rushing to answer the door. Julian chuckled and shook his head at his wife in good nature as he finished with the food preparation ad the table. He heard the chatter coming up the hallway and took the pot off the heat with a proud smile. His wife led them into the kitchen and they sat, exchanging pleasant chatter with Bridget's family as he served the meal; they had established long ago that it was alright to start without their children as they were never any later than five minutes.

Sure enough, the doorbell played it's melody once again and Melissa smiled as she left.

* * *

Laughter resonated round the table as the two families chatted and enjoyed the meal. When the plates were collected and wine glasses refilled - though of course, none for Bridget - the couple decided it was time. Angus swallowed nervously, glancing at Bridget as she gave him an encouraging smile and gripped his hand under the table. He stood, legs shaking, and cleared his throat. All eyes landed on him, curious gazes fixed on their faces. He took a deep breath in through his nose, breathed out, and began.

"Ma," he said, "and dad...Mr and Mrs Cain...Bridget an' I have something very important ta tell yeh all. Bree and I have been with each other fer a while now, and we do love each other very much. I hope that by now the Cains will have accepted me into their family, and my family with Bridget. So, the event of th' evening," he chuckled nervously, "is this...Bridget is, right now, carrying our baby." He sat and listened to the shocked silence and watched the stares that switched between himself and the mother-to-be. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the whole table erupted into cheers and smiles; his mother started her _Oh I'm so proud of you_ tears and his father laughed and congratulated the two at the same time as the Cains pretty much did the same to their daughter and her baby's father. This all went on for about quarter of an hour until Julian Bancroft spoke loudly.

"This is really fantastic news, it is! Although I don't want ta change the subject so soon, it's nearly 8pm and the Cains have ta be gettin' hame."

* * *

Angus held the battered black box in his hands, pulling off the red ribbon slowly; inside sat a gold watch, faded but still in perfect shape; the hands ticked steadily round, and Mr and Mrs Bancroft watched in pride. "One day," Angus grinned, "This can belong to the baby!" He laughed, thinking of his coming baby son. Or daughter; he'd love it either way.

"Yer Uncle on yer ma's side sent their granddad's war medals, as a sort o' keepsake fer yeh." A shiny medal case, about the length of a pillow, was placed on the table in front of him by his mother, and just like before Angus carefully lifted the lid. An array of medals met his eyes and he gingerly picked on up and peered at it. It was the Medal of Honor and he laid it down with a smile.

"He earned all these?" he asked, awed, "He must have been really brave, ta have achieved all this." Angus didn't remember his Granddad, having been very young at the time. He loved the medals, as they gave him a sort of connection to a family member. His dad confirmed it before grinning at his mum.

"Angus, dear?" Melissa said, still with the grin, "We've one last surprise for you!" His parents led him up to his room - where he hadn't been for a while, what with sleeping at Bridget's - and when she opened the door she waved him in. Angus didn't see anything unusual at first, seeing the band posters, TV, game console and clock, but upon closer inspection he saw it; his eyes widened and he formed his own grin, laughing in sheer amazement and joy.

* * *

This would have been a bit longer, except I couldn't remember what was supposed to be sitting in Angus' room ^.^; Please, if you have any ideas as to what I should make it, tell me what in a review! :D Hope you enjoyed, see you all next chapter :)


End file.
